


isisyaoi FanFic Recommendations

by isisyaoi



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Recommendations, Romance, Worth Re-Reading, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisyaoi/pseuds/isisyaoi
Summary: Just a small corner to recommend my personal favorite KKM fanfics to all those who wish for good writing, good plot, and all the explicit details yaoi has to offer. I hope this list is helpful to those who are seeking a KKM fanfic guide on what to read next. Stay safe everyone and  enjoy these lists of new stories by amazing authors!





	1. Chapter 1

FIC REC: YUURI SHIBUYA/ WOLFRAM VON BIELFIELD  
(Kyo Kara Maoh!)

A Maou’s Right by Kiya Sama  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Genre: Minor Angst; Lemon Warning: One-Shot  
Summary: Trough the Maou’s POV we see his sexual obsession toward Wolfram. One night, the Maou takes control of Yuuri’s body to finally claim Wolfram as his own…

Fairytale by 2dragonkat  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Genre: Lemon Warning: One-Shot  
Summary: After a sexual tryst with Maou, Wolfram falls deeper in love with Yuuri, yet Yuuri doesn’t wish to return Wolfram’s feelings which forces Wolfram to look for a love potion…yet, like all fairytales, the couple must conquer difficult trials to achieve their HEA.

Lonely Day by Herme23  
Rating: Shonen-Ai Genre: Light Lemon Warning: One-Shot  
Summary: Oblige to attend his royal duties as King, Yuuri is reluctant to leave his pregnant Wolfram behind. A very short, but sweet story.

Lying From You by Herme23  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content  
Summary: Bound and gagged inside his wardrobe, Yuuri is witness to an imposter, who looks exactly like him, have his way with his fiancée, Wolfram!

Taking Control by jarlaxlechan  
Summary: In wanting to rouse Yuuri to have sex with him, Wolfram accidently awakens Yuuri’s demon counterpart--the Maou—and he is more than willing to have his way with the blonde Mazoku prince.

The Heat of the Moment by Princess Sin  
Another novel-length fanfic. Wonderfully written, and with original characters that blend perfectly with the plot.  
Summary: After one drunken night, Yuuri has sex with Wolfram only to cruelly deny and rebuff him the next morning. Wolfram leaves Shin Makoku soon after, disappearing from Yuuri’s life. But Wolfram is secretly pregnant with Yuuri’s child and on his lonely journey, Wolfram finds love again with a man named Ellis.

The Spirit Within by Kiya Sama  
Rating: Shonen-ai Warning: One-Shot  
Summary: The Maou confesses his feelings for Wolfram one night, but Wolfram only wishes to have his Yuuri back. 

Voiceless by Alice_von_Wonderland  
Summary: A stranger rapes Wolfram one night and, in the struggle, leaves Wolfram with no voice. As much as Yuuri insists for Wolfram to let him know who did this heinous act, Wolfram refuses to name his assailant, but why?

Maou by Elisian Bane  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Genre: Mature 18+ Warning: Dark Romance  
Summary: Yuuri’s body can no longer host the Maou. Murata and Ulrike’s use their spiritual powers to fuse both hosts together. Being now “unstable” Yuuri is locked away. Ignoring all warning, Wolfram goes to see his beloved Yuuri with intentions to “calm him”. But Yuuri is not Yuuri or the Maou…he is something else…

Wolf in Heat by chase3136  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Genre: Mature 18+  
Summary: Yuuri helps Wolfram sate his sexual desires every night—thus Yuuri falling more deeply in love with the blonde Mazoku. 

Constant: A New Leaf by Chris’ Cut  
Rating: NC 18 Genre: Lemon Warning: Novel-length fic  
My Review: Out of the many I’ve read this one is THE BEST completed novel-length KKM story. It is very well-written, proof-read and includes everything a yaoi fan craves; complete with original characters that blend perfectly well with the plot. Sadly, out of all the fic recs on this list, this one is a discontinued fanfic. I read it back in ’07 (it was an on-going fanfic back then) and I haven’t seen it published in any present fanfic websites—which is a shame because it is truly a masterpiece that every YuuRam fan has to read. If anyone knows where to find this fic please comment below, I’ll be much obliged.  


Rage, Love and an Honest Proposal by Riona Kamui and Lovelovegirl  
Rating: Mature Warning: Ongoing fanfic  
Summary: This story has many love trials for the couple. First, it is only when Wolfram’s “friend” Seth gets a little too friendly with him that Yuuri’s jealousy opens up to his true feelings for Wolfram. Second, an ambush takes place leaving everyone, except Yuuri to believe Wolfram is dead. Yuuri goes on a desperate search for his fiancée, but Wolfram is found with no memory of who he is!  
(Gwendal and Gunter romance is mentioned in this story. So, if you are a fan of this pairing this fic would be one you’d enjoy because they have their own explicit scenes.)

Say Days Ago by Lovelovegirl  
Warning: On-going fic  
Summary: Through Yuuri’s POV we see his inner thoughts when he discovers Wolfram is dead by suicide; the loss of the prince affecting all in Shin Makoku. Very short, yet very well written. I look forward to more from this author in the future.

Fires Within by sage_libra  
Rating: Shonen-ai Genre: Romance Warning: Complete  
Summary: With help from Gisela, Wolfram decides to end his jealous temper tantrums, believing Yuuri would like him better. Ironically, Yuuri hates this side of Wolfram even more, the change in Wolfram is so much, he is not the same fiery Mazoku Yuuri came to know and…love? Is there any way to bring his Wolfram back?

Pure Submission by Elisian Baine  
Rating: Mature 18+ Warning: Role-playing  
Summary: Bound to the bed, Wolfram is at the mercy of a handsome stranger. Can Wolfram resist temptation? 

FIC REC: MURATA, KEN / WOLFRAM VON BIELFIELD  
Thirty-Years by Aella_Antiope  
Rating: Mature Genre: Romance Warning: Reads as a light novel  
Note: The very first fanfiction to have succeeded in making me, genuinely, cry.  
Summary: After waking from a thirty-year coma, Wolfram discovers Yuuri married and with children. Confused, angry and heartbroken, Murata is his only consolation. And the only person who has all the answers to everything…

FIC REC: KIRISHIMA EIJIROU / BAKUGO KATSUKI  
(Boku no Hero Academia)  
Note: I know it’s out of place here, but I very much recommend this amazing fanfic to all those KiriBaku fans out there. Beautifully descriptive, well written and proofread. Written by a major fan for the fans!  
At Moon Mountain by Orose89  
Rating: Mature 18+ Genre: Alpha/ Omega Warning: Mpreg/ Knotting/ Time skip; on-going fic  
Summary: Every Alpha needs a mate. And an arranged marriage between Kirishima and Bakugo is not off to a good start. Both 100% different in personality (and everything else) it seems they are incompatible! Yet, time and fate reunite these two reluctant betrothed. Can love grow? And will Kirishima’s family secret tear them further apart or bring them closer together? 

Authors named here are by their pen name. I will not be putting in the links, but I will provide a few of the websites these stories can still be found to this present day:  
• Adult-fanfiction.org  
• Fanfiction.net  
• kiyasama.com/kyou_kara_maou.htm  
• mediaminer.org  
• archivesofourown.org


	2. FanFic Rec 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small corner to recommend my personal favorite KKM fanfics to all those who wish for good writing, good plot, and all the explicit details yaoi has to offer. I hope this list is helpful to those who are seeking a KKM fanfic guide on what to read next. Be safe everyone and please enjoy!

FIC REC 2: YUURI SHIBUYA/ WOLFRAM VON BIELFIELD  
(Kyo Kara Maoh!)

A Royal Affair by Animefreak30  
Rating: Subtle Explicit Sexual Content Warning: Novel length  
Summary: Trapped in a loveless marriage, Wolfram finds physical comfort in the arms of handsome knight. Even though Yuuri claims to not feel attracted to Wolfram and denies loving him, his jealousy cannot be contained when he begins to suspect his beautiful Mazoku bride is having a secret affair behind his back.

Zutto by Broken Spirit  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Warning: One-Shot  
Summary: At last acknowledging his love for Wolfram, Yuuri proposes to Wolfram and makes passionate love to him. The Maou also takes his turn in claiming his Mazoku bride.

Love’s Justice by bishi  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Warning: Ongoing Fan Fic  
Summary: Yuuri wakes to find Wolfram in his bed again. Angry at Wolfram’s constant “wimp” insults thrown at him awakens the Maou, who shows Wolfram love’s justice!

Missing You by Grace Musica  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Warning: One-Shot / Mild Sex-toy play  
Summary: Though separated by two different worlds, Wolfram and Yuuri cannot stop thinking about each other ever since their relationship turned sexual. But Wolfram is impatient for Yuuri to return to him, so he makes quick work pleasuring himself with the help of a special present from his mother. Things heat up when Yuuri comes home to find his Wolfram this way.

Never Enough by Somnium Quiesco  
Rating: Explicit Content Genre: Romance Warning: 5 pages long (LOL)  
Summary: Although very short, the story revolves on Yuuri and Wolfram’s passionate love making. Very sweet and nicely written. (My only complaint: I wish it was longer)

Wolfram’s Jealousy by Slytherakin  
Rating: Shonen-Ai Warning: Part one complete with the promise of a sequel in the future  
Summary: Jealous of Yuuri who is having all the attention he once had, Wolfram decides to leave Shin Makoku and end everything with Yuuri. The King, on the other hand, gets upset and swears to do anything to have his fiancé back. Even if it means facing Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana, and fighting against his own fiancé.

A Demon’s Heat is a Delicious Thing by CloudyWingless  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Warning: First person POV  
Summary: Wolfram broke his engagement to Yuuri and now lives with his Uncle. During of his uncles’ parties Wolfram and Yuuri meet again. There is only one problem: Wolfram gets his heat and Yuuri cannot fight his temptation to touch the blonde, whom he’s secretly missed and has longed for all this time.

Heat by darkspryte  
Rating: Explicit Sexual Content Warning: One Shot  
Summary: Wolfram is in heat and grows more ill to the point of becoming fatal if not satisfied sexually. Murata volunteers to have sex with Wolfram in order to heal the blonde Mazoku prince since Yuuri refuses to do so. Will Yuuri let this happen? 

Jagged Diamonds by Kiyasama  
Rating: Shonen-Ai and Fluff Genre: Alternate Universe; Complete Warning: Epic Novel-length 

Note: This amazing fanfic has become a fandom classic and has generated more YuuRam fans across the fanfiction world; in my, personal, opinion.

Why Must This Story Be Read? It is an Alternate Universe, set on Earth where rivals on the baseball diamond, Yuuri and Wolfram soon come to realize that they are the reincarnations of a tragic royal couple from another place and time. This fanfic is very well done as far as exploring the relationship from the beginning, through the denial and fighting the feelings they have, to the stage where the two accept that they want to be together.  
Very well-written and with all your favorite anime characters that blend perfectly well with the plot. Another masterpiece that every YuuRam fan needs to read. (It is a 185 page count, so be ready to commit.)

Still not enough? Here are the next four (one-shot) sequels to Jagged Diamonds, complete and by the same author. Warning, I’ve not had the chance to read them so let me how it goes: In Your Brother’s Company, The Trouble with Boyfriends, A Night of Memories and Stepping Stones.

FIC REC: ANDROID 17 / MIRAI TRUNKS  
(Dragon Ball Z)

Note: I know it’s out of place here, but I recommend this fanfic to all those DBZ fans out there. Beautifully descriptive, well written and unfortunately short (wish it was longer!) and with an open ending.  


Obsession by DreamseerVeeTee

Rating: Romance Genre: Angst Warning: One Shot; No Sequel; Open Ending  


Summary: After his sensei Gohan dies Trunks is left in turmoil and with no way to fend for himself and protect his mother from the deadly androids. Trunks lives in fear when he realizes Android 17 has taken an odd and sadistic liking to him. This obsession the enemy has toward Trunks, perhaps, may be the only way to save the world…

Authors named here are by their pen name. I will not be putting in the links, but here are the websites these stories can be found to this present day:  
• Adult-fanfiction.org  
• Fanfiction.net  
• kiyasama.com/kyou_kara_maou.htm  
• mediaminer.org  
• archivesofourown.org

Author's Note: Thank you everyone, I appreciate all your comments and kudos. Stay home if you can, be safe and enjoy this list of new stories by more amazing authors! See you soon, bye for now.


End file.
